


Lost in sensation - Day 21 - pain/sensation play

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [21]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Scratching, Sensation Play, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to play with you tonight.” </p><p>Godric had whispered this into Eric’s ear when they split up for easier hunting and Eric couldn’t stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in sensation - Day 21 - pain/sensation play

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more. And even though she's working on NaNo at the moment, she still finds time to edit for me.
> 
>  **Important:** This story contains BDSM elements, please have a look at the tags. If any of that might be a trigger to you, or you feel uncomfortable with it, you'd better skip this story. I think it is obvious, but everything that happens here is consensual
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this or any of the other stories in the series so far. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism - as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

“I want to play with you tonight.” 

Godric had whispered this into Eric’s ear when they split up for easier hunting and Eric couldn’t stop thinking about it. A pleasant shiver ran through him when he remembered all the things that had followed words like those in the past. And it was impossible to tell what exactly Godric had planned - maybe he’d want to tie Eric up, or just order him to hold still? Hurt him? Keep him from coming for hours? Make him come so many times that Eric lost count and was completely lost in the overwhelming sensation?

Eric shook himself out of his thoughts, the sooner he found a victim and fed, the sooner he could return to Godric and find out. His eyes scanned the area, too many people were walking around in groups. Times were more dangerous now, they had to hide their existence much better if they didn’t want to be found and attacked during the day when they were helpless. Though most vampire myths were just that - myths - it was true that they were most vulnerable during the day and that staking them would certainly permanently kill them. And that was one thing all the legends and stories got right.

So he waited, albeit impatiently, until he spotted a young man on his own. The man was hurrying through the rain, head lowered and would walk right past where Eric was hiding. Eric stepped out of the doorway and walked up to the man.

“Excuse me,” Eric called out when the man was right next to him. The man looked up and Eric glamoured him easily. He led his victim around a corner to a stretch of street with several broken street lights, where they would be mostly unobserved. Eric drank quickly, enjoying the taste of fresh blood - even if this kind of hunting wasn’t nearly as much fun as a real hunt with violence and killing. Once he was mostly sated, he sent the man away with a story that he was late because he had helped a stranger find his way.

Finally Eric could go home and find out what Godric had planned for him - he just hoped that Godric was back as well.

“You are early, you usually take more time to feed.” Godric smirked at Eric when he entered the lightproof room in their current hiding place. 

Godric had put black silk sheets on the bed and there were some items on the nightstand - hidden by another piece of silk, this one dark blue.

“I was motivated.” Eric gestured at the bed with a wide smile. “You’ve been promising something much more entertaining.”

“Are you sure it was a promise? Maybe you won’t like it…” Godric’s grin was devious now.

“I can’t imagine that, you know I enjoy when you push my limits - not that I have many.” Eric answered with a grin of his own.

“Then strip and lay down, on your back. Hands over your head, hold on to the headboard.”

Eric peeled himself out of his wet clothes and carelessly threw them into a corner of the room. He took the towel Godric was wordlessly holding out to him and rubbed it over his hair and then his body to dry himself. His hair was still damp, but he didn’t care. The towel followed his clothes and landed on top of the pile. Eric could feel Godric’s eyes on him while he undressed and towelled dry, it sent a shiver down his spine. Judging by the intensity in Godric’s gaze this would be a very interesting night. As soon as he was ready, he didn’t hesitate to follow Godric’s instructions and placed himself in the middle of the bed, hands grasping the upper edge of the headboard. Eric waited while Godric let his gaze travel over his body and stepped closer to the bed.

“Good, now close your eyes, I will blindfold you.” A single finger trailed over Eric’s chest while Godric spoke. “And don’t move unless I tell you to.”

“Yes, Godric.” 

Eric closed his eyes obediently and resisted the temptation to arch in the barely there touch of the finger that was circling his left nipple now. Then even that was gone and a wide strip of smooth fabric - silk - was placed over Eric’s eyes. Godric didn’t tell him to move, just lifted his head up and tied the fabric tightly. Eric tried to listen for what Godric might do next, but if Godric didn’t want to be heard even Eric’s improved senses didn’t help. He tensed up, waiting for something, anything, to happen - and then flinched as something soft ghosted over his already half hard cock without warning. More silk, his brain supplied belatedly.

“Don’t move, Eric.” Godric’s voice was firmer now.

“I’m sorry.” Eric really was, he wanted this and wanted to do exactly as Godric asked of him.

“I know. Just don’t let it happen again.” Eric could hear that Godric was smiling at him, knew his maker understood.

He began to relax and at the next touch of the silk he managed not to move at all. The fabric was so soft, smooth and barely touched his skin. It felt good and tickled slightly as the end trailed along the side of Eric’s stomach. Eric couldn’t make out a pattern, but Godric moved the piece of silk over every bit of exposed skin, raising goosebumps on Eric’s arms. His cock was fully erect now and when the silk trailed over it again from tip to base, it stuck slightly to the wetness accumulating at the tip.

A sigh escaped Eric’s lips, which he didn’t try to hold it back - Godric had only told him not to move, not to be quiet. Eric was glad about that, he didn’t know if he would have managed both. Because this was just the start - and when Godric toyed with him like this from the beginning, it would be challenging enough to obey one command, let alone remember two. He didn’t know how long this slow teasing went on, didn’t really care, but his whole body was overly sensitive by now. And still Godric kept trailing the fabric over Eric’s skin.

Then it was gone and again, Eric couldn’t hear Godric move at all. Lips closed over his left nipple, then the bed dipped as Godric settled in next to Eric. He licked and sucked and nipped on Eric’s nipple until Eric was gasping and moaning and begging - for what he didn’t know. Finally Godric relented and kissed his way up, along Eric’s collarbone, over his neck, then claimed his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Eric’s skin tingled all over, his nipple throbbed and felt cold at the same time and his cock - despite barely being touched - was painfully hard and dribbling precome on Eric’s stomach. He moaned in the kiss and let himself sink further into the sensations.

The kiss ended and Godric got up from the bed, leaving Eric to feel lonely and cold. He shivered slightly but remembered not to move while he waited for whatever would come next. Eric didn’t have to wait long until several strands of something soft, but firmer than the silk - suede, maybe a flogger - trailed over his chest and stomach, then down his right leg and up the left. Whatever it was, Godric was careful not to let it touch Eric’s cock that twitched every time the strands came close to it. 

He opened his mouth to beg Godric to touch him, but at the same moment the suede strands hit his chest with more force - yes, a flogger, a light one - and Eric couldn’t do anything but gasp out Godric’s name. Warmth spread through his muscles wherever the flogger hit him, first his chest, then his legs, then back to his chest. Godric didn’t give him a chance to anticipate where and when the flogger would hit next, so all Eric could do was feel, get lost in the sensation that wasn’t quite pain. Gasps and moans spilled from his lips, but he didn’t care anymore that he probably sounded helpless, desperate. That was exactly how he felt and he didn’t want, didn’t need, to hide from Godric. 

“Spread your legs a bit.” Strong fingers pushed against the inside of Eric’s thigh, prompting him just as much as Godric’s words. He did as he was told until the hand tightened on his leg. “Just like that. You look beautiful like this, all spread out for me.”

Godric’s words were filled with awe and love, they made Eric feel all warm and proud. Then the flogger was back, hitting harder now, but still not really painful. From time to time the falls lightly struck his cock, sending sharp pleasure through Eric. He was getting so close to coming, didn’t know if he was allowed to, but Godric didn’t say he couldn’t… The moans turned into pleas, incoherent, desperate - and then it stopped and Eric almost sobbed. He’d been so close, felt so good. His skin was still tingling from the flogging.

Godric’s hands calmingly rubbed over Eric’s skin, firm, grounding, safe. He could hear Godric murmur encouragement, but couldn’t really make out the words. Too much effort to focus on them, when it was perfectly clear what they meant. Slowly Eric calmed down again, relaxed under Godric’s touch.

“So perfect… beautiful… my Viking…” Godric’s words began to filter through the tumble of thoughts and feelings crowding Eric’s head and he leaned slightly in the light touch to his cheek. “Are you still with me?” Eric nodded at the question, not sure if he could speak. “Good, because I’m not done with you yet.” Eric nodded again, then Godric’s hands were gone.

Not for long though, lines of fire spread over Eric’s skin where Godric dug his nails in and dragged them down his thighs. “Godric!” he gasped out, desperately clinging to the headboard at the mix of pleasure and pain surging through him. More of it, down his arms now, then over his chest and the soft skin of his stomach. Gentle touches, soft licks and kisses followed, then more scratches, painful pinches, sharp bites of blunt teeth. It all blended together, sensations, pleasure, so good, too much, not enough. Eric’s gasps turned into desperate sobs more often than not, he felt so good, needed more, needed to come. And Godric didn’t even touch his cock or his balls, avoided them completely. Yet Eric was so close again, he just needed a bit more, something, anything. Strong fingers circled the base of his cock, grasped firmly - and now Eric really sobbed, he’d been so close, but Godric wouldn’t let him come. 

“Shhh…”

Gentle fingers stroked his cheek and jaw. Godric’s other hand rested on Eric’s upper arm, a steady, strong presence, grounding him, calming him. 

“You’ve been so good for me, my Viking.” Godric sounded proud and possessive at the same time. “You can let go of the headboard now, but stay where you are.” With that he stepped away, and Eric could hear the soft rustling of clothes.

Eric nodded slowly and carefully unclenched his fingers. He hadn’t been aware of just how tightly he’d been holding on to the bedframe until he tried to make his fingers move. They hurt and were stiff. Once he had managed to let go, Eric wriggled his fingers a few times and let his arms drop on the pillow. Then Godric was back, on the bed, naked now, smooth skin gliding over Eric’s as he slid in between Eric’s legs. Slick fingers slid over Eric’s balls, behind them, between his cheeks. Eric spread his legs even further, to give Godric better access and was rewarded with the smooth slide of fingers inside, finding just the right spot to rekindle his arousal. 

“Godric, please… need…” He pleaded and babbled incoherent things, falling back into the language of his human life.

The time for teasing, tormenting, seemed to be over, because Godric just thrust his fingers in a few more times, then replaced them with his cock. One slow thrust and he was buried inside Eric’s body, filling him, feeling so good. Godric stilled for a moment, then pulled back just as slowly as he had pushed in - it was too much, not enough, perfect, torture, everything at once. Eric whined, then howled as Godric began to fuck him hard and fast. Fingers dug painfully into Eric’s hips, Godric’s stomach slid over Eric’s cock with every thrust, blunt teeth, then fangs bit his shoulder, his neck. Eric cried out, the feeling of Godric feeding on him was just too much and finally put him over the edge. His orgasm seemed to last forever, he felt like he was flying apart.

And Godric kept fucking him at the same hard and fast pace, hands gripping Eric’s shoulders now for more leverage, digging painfully into the flesh. When the last of the aftershocks of his orgasm subsided and he could properly take in what was happening, Eric wrapped his legs around Godric’s waist, urged him to thrust even harder. He felt sore, wrung out and yet he was right where he wanted to be. It took only a few moments longer until Godric stilled and muffled a scream against Eric’s neck. 

Godric slumped against Eric’s chest and lazily licked away the last traces of blood from Eric’s neck. His hands went up to Eric’s face, removed the blindfold, stroked his face. They didn’t need words, just this. To be close to Godric, be held by him, touched, loved was all Eric needed for now. After a while Godric moved away despite Eric’s protests.

“I’ll just clean us up, then I’ll come back to bed with you, I promise.”

Almost instantly he was back, with a warm, wet cloth which he used to clean Eric - wiped away some bloody tears Eric hadn’t noticed he’d shed, cleaned both their come off Eric’s body. Then the cloth was tossed away, probably in the same corner as Eric’s clothes earlier this evening - not that it mattered. More importantly, Godric was back, resting his head on Eric’s chest, holding him. Eric wrapped his arms around his maker and pulled him close, needing the contact. They fell asleep like this, wrapped around each other.


End file.
